Fennel
Fennel is a male of an unknown race and interplanetary mercenary who has begun attempting to track Mahani. Appearance Fennel is a tall alien being with dark red skin, with patterns of blue-black swirls and a pinkish color that permeates his neck, chest and stomach.He has large, pointed ears and green eyes, and wears either black or dark-blue robes. Personality History Fennel was born on an unknown planet in the East Galaxy but left when he reached maturity, bored with his homeworld due to his restless nature. He simply roamed around the East Galaxy aimlessly at first, but eventually, after becoming bored of simply seeing the world, began to search for opponents to fight, since he enjoyed exerting his power over others. To this end, he eventually became a mercenary, making his way both by hunting down people in exchange for payment, and by attacking groups and demanding payment in order to stop. He debated joining the Planet Trade Organization, as it would allow him to exercise power over many, but upon seeing one of the Frost Demons who led it and sensing their immense power levels, he recoiled from the idea, frightened of being so close to one stronger than him. Eventually, he came across a trail of planets where inhabitants mentioned a blue-skinned stranger wreaking havoc, usually carrying off some food or other supplies without paying and then decimating whoever tried to stop him. From the description, Fennel identified him as a Gehennan, but he knew almost nothing of the race, and as none of them were capable of paying Fennel's fees to hunt down the fellow, he simply ignored it. However, eventually he came across a planet where a large portion had simply disintegrated away, and the ruler of the planet had become angry enough to shell out for Fennel's unreasonably exorbitant cost. As a result, Fennel began dedicating his natural ki-sensing skills and his abilities as a tracker to the task. Synopsis Powers & Abilities In his basic form, Fennel is still very powerful, though his arrogance often causes him to overestimate his own abilities, as seen in a flashback when he considers angering the Planet Trade Organization simply to show them his power. However, he is still cowed by the power of the Organizations leaders, the Frost Demons, implying that he is weaker than them in this form. Nonetheless, his abilities are fearsome. * ''Ki'' Blast: Fennel is capable of releasing large bursts of purplish ki, strong enough to cause major damage to buildings. *' :' The ability to detect and measure ki without artificial aids. *' :' An offensive shield technique, wherein Fennel surrounds himself with a blue energy sphere and charges straight into the opponent at top speeds with the shield, inflicting crippling damage. *' :' Fennel's signature move; he bends down onto one knee while drawing his arm back and clenching his fist, then sticks his fist outward and yells the name of the attack, while releasing a huge storm of bluish flames at the opponent, inflicting a massive amount of damage through a fiery explosion. *'Twin Jet Attack:' Fennel crouches down and then unleashes the attack from both fists, resulting either in one massive burst or in two separate waves of devastation. Transformations Fennel carries the ability to access a natural transformation that causes extreme body growth. In his case, he has two stages of transformation, the second of which transformation is much more extreme. His energy levels increase when he enters these forms, bolstering his already impressive abilities. First Stage When Fennel transforms initially, he enters a stage where he is roughly the same size but is more muscular, and his skin is now all one uniform shade of dark red. His eyes turn yellow, he grows two small horns on his head, and his ears become much larger and more angular. An aura of energy plays around him while in this form, except when his energy reserves are close to exhaustion. In the first stage of his transformation, Fennel's power increases significantly, allowing him to combat opponents who would otherwise be too dangerous for him to confront, fearful as he is of death and humiliation. While in this state, he has several other powers he utilizes. It is unclear which of these he can't use in his weaker state, and which he simply has not chosen to use in that form so far. *' :' A short length stream of fire which is shot from the mouth. *' :' An attack wherein Fennel charges an orb of fiery energy in his mouth, then grabs it and launches it at the foe, causing a fiery explosion. *'Jet Lightning:' A stronger form of the Jet Storm Attack, in which the flames verge on white, and are accompanied by crackling electricity, which sends lightning arcing around the area on impact. Second Stage When entering his second stage of transformation, Fennel grows to a larger size and becomes significantly more muscled. In addition, his arms become scaled and he gains large claws on his hands and feet, while his head becomes horned and reptilian, with yellow eyes and a triply-forked tongue. However, the most significant change is the growth of a pair of large, bat-like wings, which can support him effortlessly, and the three yellow orbs on each "finger" of the wings. Lightning sparks off of this second stage transformation. After transforming into his final form, Fennel states that he has reached maximum power, and boasts that none he has ever seen could match him at that stage, though his typical bravado likely influenced this. He is seen sporting several devastating powers in this form. *'Blue Jet Firestorm:' The strongest variation of the Jet Storm Attack. Fennel releases a massive cylinder of flame, ranging across the spectrum and hot enough to melt rock. The very air around it combusts, creating a streak of powerful explosions. If fired from high in the air, it is capable, as the name suggests, of creating a an enormous firestorm across a large area. Lightning blasts arc out from the flames generated by this attack. *'Atmospheric Thunder:' In this form, Fennel is capable of charging and releasing bolts of lightning from the yellow orbs on his wings, as well as creating thunderclouds. By flying into a thunderstorm and charging these orbs, he is capable of releasing massive bursts of red and blue upper-atmospheric lightning, blasting electricity across a large area. *' :' An attack where Fennel lifts his head into the air and howls, charging a pink aura around his body. He then fires a massive barrage of pink energy waves through the air. *' :' Fennel folds his wings together and channels pure negative energy through the orbs on his wings, forming a massive crimson energy sphere. He then snaps his wings outward, firing the giant orb at the opponent and causing tremendous amounts of damage. He commented that even partially charged, this could still destroy a planet. Trivia *Fennel's name is a pun on the spice "fennel." Category:Thepantheon Category:Makyan Category:Male Category:Original Character Category:East Galaxy Inhabitant